Oblivion: The Morrowind Assault
by ShadowSparxx
Summary: Two old friends reunite to defeat the army of Morrowind...With some OTHER friends. M for detailed scenes of battle, cussing at times, blood and gore.
1. The Begining

**Alright, this is my first Oblivion story (All weapons in this story do exist on my profile). (Told from my character's point of view while reading the **_**Quest Log**_**) These are the Adventures of my REAL Oblivion Character, Micheal the Argonian. Some of what Micheal does in this is what I am planning on doing in Oblivion. So, here it is, the first adventure! Also, the secret character is the profile of one of my real friends. Also, the **_**The Imperial Siege**_**, will actually be a story, As soon as I can make it.**

_Quest Log_: Day 623

"I have recently completed Hermaeus Mora's quest for me. I have also recieved the Oghma Infinmium, I am wondering what I should choose, because if I pick one, it will change my life. I should save it for later, I am heading to the _WaterFront_ to pay off my fine to one of the Doyen, if only I had not misplaced the Gray Fox's Cowl. When I pay off my fines I will have about five thousand gold pieces left. I will then search for quests or, I shall venture into the wilderness for adventure, maybe both...Ending log, Mid-Year 12, 4, A.D."

Micheal was being attacked by Goblins, a Goblin slashed at him but he raised his Daedric shield and was close enough to bash the Goblin's face in with the it. Micheal attacked one of the vermin with his Daedric Longsword(The sword he slew an army with in the Imperial Siege), he was successful and stabbed it through the heart and back out in less than a second. One Goblin raised his Rusty Mace and bashed it right onto Micheal's chest, which was rewarded with a grunt of pain, he would have been killed if it wasn't for his full set of Daedric armor. Right after that, Micheal sliced the Goblin's head clean off. After defeating ten Goblins, the remaining six ran for their lives, Micheal pulled out his (You know it!) Daedric bow, and let loose eight arrows at a remarkable speed, hissing through the air, none missing their target. Micheal began to rest when he noticed he wasn't alone, all of a sudden a Goblin Warlord ran towards him with his Mace raised high. He had no time to pull out a weapon, he raised his fists and said in his Argonian voice,"Harrharrharrharrharr! This will be good!". Micheal barely dodged the Goblin's blow, he ran over to it and started jabbing it with his fists. Right when Micheal raised his fists to block, the Warlord bashed him on the skull with his mace, before Micheal's vision faded into darkness, he somehow punched the Goblin Warlord's head right off, thus, ending his life. He woke up at 6:35 AM on Fredas. He got up with a grunt, while taking off his helmet, he spotted a cave entrance, then thought, _I'm not going there today, maybe later._ When his helmet was off he noticed the dent on top of it, now not being as restricted to when he did have the helm on, he looked down at his Cuirass and noticed that was damaged too. _I will repair this at FrostCrag Spire, then pay my reperations to Armand so the guards will stop pestering me._ He began trudging along the path to _FrostCrag Spire_ when, his stomach began to feel empty, _I need food...but where?_ He thought, as soon as he ended that thought he noticed three deer, he pulled out his bow and fired, three arrows hissed through the air, and struck all the targets, once again. He headed over to the deer and began cutting the meat from them with his Deadric dagger, one named, _The Assasin's Backstabber_. After eating, he returned to the path and once again, began his trek to _FrostCrag Spire_.

_Quest Log_: Day 624

"I have finished my duties in _FrostCrag_, I am packing my gear to head to the city. I will become a shadow with my Backstabber and my Dark Brotherhood robes. I will collect food on my way to the city, the question is...how do I get to the WaterFront without rousing the SlaughterFish? I think it is time to utilize my water walking techniques. Also, I must seek out someone to accompany me through my adventures...time to reform the gang, Adoring Fan, Dark Brotherhood Murderer, Mage Apprentice, Battlehorn Knight, and the Frost Atronach. Ending log, Mid-Year, 14, 4, A.D."

"Let's see, hmm...I'm here and I want to get...there. Ok, ShadowMere!", Micheal said. ShadowMere neighed and trotted over to him,"Good girl ShadowMere", he complimented. He grunted as he climbs on ShadowMere's saddle, he lightly kicks ShadowMere while in the saddle, and the Mere ran at half speed downhill on the path. The fog was making riding difficult, and at the worst of times, an arrow hit ShadowMere in the side of the stomach, and she goes unconsious. Micheal falls with the Mere and when they land on the ground, Micheal quickly got up and unsheathed _The Assasin's Backstabber_. He began to walk in the direction from where the arrow was shot but, is shot in the shoulder, chest, and knee with Ebony arrows. Micheal's heart rate quickly increased and he thought, _Ebony arrow? These are always poisoned! Luckily I'm resistant to poison...wait...I think this poison is..._, he never finished the thought. The marksman came over and checked his body,"Micheal?!?", the voice was that of another Argonian. The Argonian checks Micheal's body,"Oh good! I thought he was dead!".

Micheal begins to stir, he opens his eyes and looks around. He tried to lift his right arm but there was a sharp pain when he tried moving it. Same with the other parts of him that had been shot. He saw a dark shape sitting at a fire, he asked,"Who are you?". "Remember my voice?" the shape answered, Micheal then remembered,"...Tristan?". "Yes, it has been a long time Micheal", "I thought you were dead!". Then Tristan got up, turned around, and said,"I survived, I almost did die though, many were lost in the _Imperial Siege_." At that moment Micheal had a flashback to the war.

_**Imperial Siege: **_**Day 136, Mid-Year, 73, 4 B.C (Ten years ago)**

_Twenty-three year old Mercenary, Micheal and twenty-five year old Mercenary, Tristan, were back to back on the Imperial City's bridge slashing at Goblins, Trolls, Ogres, and all types of animals trained by the Army of Morrowind. Morrowind soldiers were also in the battle, but with every enemy defeated, twenty more seemed to take their place. "Micheal! I've run out of arrows! My swords have also been destroyed, and worst of all, I'm on my last dagger! Plus my armor is basicly useless now!" Tristan yelled over the volume of the battle, "Have my arrows, you need them! I'm on my last sword and I've lost my daggers!". "No! As leader of this team, I order you to keep those arrows! If someone is going to survive this out of the two of us it's you! I'm already dying here! Leave this place now!". "No! I won't leave you to die alone, these damn monsters will probably just eat your corpse!", his reply was not answered. Micheal quickly looked behind him and saw that Tristan was dead, he screamed,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!". He hit an Ogre so hard that his sword broke and the Ogre was killed, he didn't care what happened to his Daedric sword now, all he cared about was avenging his friend's death. He slew score(20) after score of enemies like a madbeast, which was what he had become at that moment. Twenty 1were dead in ten seconds, one after another, all of them dying instantly. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he killed the final soldier in the army. Imperial Soldiers on the wall battlements stared in amazement at the defeated army as Micheal wal-_

**Mid-Year, 15, 4 A.D**

"Micheal! Micheal!", "What? What?". "Flashback eh? It's been ten years and I think we should get our pay now", Tristan said. Then Micheal said, "Ummm...about that, I'm kinda a...criminal now. But we can get our pay once I pay the fine", "What's the fine?", "Ummm...well...thirty-thousand gold pieces, but I know people that can make it half the price, and once I pay it, I'll have five-thousand gold pieces left. Also, I have to do it alone, ok? You can stay at my house in the _Imperial City _until then.". Then Tristan said, "Umm...Ok then". As soon as they arrived in the city Micheal went to pay the fine. He came to Tristan and Tristan said, "Alright, let's go get our gold", "Ok", Micheal Answered.

**Well, this is just the begining. There will be plenty more things to come, until next time, see ya!**


	2. The Trek to Bravil

**Hey! Second chapter is up! Took a while to do. It would help if you guys could give me some ideas. I've changed my typing format to the typing format of James', one sentence on each line(Basicly). Story updates will be delayed, I work on multiple stories at a time. Some parts, you could say are WRONG, I agree. The "Vision" in this is an example.**

Micheal and Tristan walked into the _Imperial Palace_, Tristan asked one of the guards,"Hello, do you recall _The Imperial Siege_ ten years ago?".

The guard shuddered and answered,"Yes, I do, why do you ask?"

"We were the Mercenaries in that battle, remember Micheal and Tristan? We have come here for our pay, I know it's been ten years but still, we saved the _Imperial City_" Tristan explained.

The guard then said,"Follow me", and he knocked on the _Elder Council Chamber _door. A guard inside asked,"What is your business in the chamber?".

The outside guard answered,"A reward". The door opened and the guard walked over to Chancelor Ocato, he explained to the Chancelor why the two were there.

"Hmm...yes, leave us! We have important things to talk about.", The guards walked out of the chamber. Ocato then said,"Please, sit down.", Micheal and Tristan proceeded to sit down near the Chancelor.

"I'm so sorry but...we cannot pay you!" Ocato apologized. "But there is one thing you can do...", then Micheal said,"What is it?". After two minutes of complete silence, Ocato answered. "We need you to go and destroy the army of _Morrowind_, you'll get two times more gold than you would have gotten ten years ago".

Both stared at him in complete silence, Tristan thought, _Two times more? That's alot, about...six hundred thousand gold pieces!,_ "Six hundred thousand gold pieces?!?" Tristan blurted out.

"Yes", Ocato answered. "And a bonus if you kill their emperor and free your fellow Argonian slaves", then Micheal said,"We were going to free them anyways! And kill the Emperor, right Tristan?"

"Yes we are my friend, we will stab and slash him until there is nothing left of him but his mess of a carcass!". "Ok then, since you pretty much accepted the mission, will you go alone? If not, then we will have some of our best Legion soldiers ready to do what you tell them at your first request.".

Micheal looked at Tristan for aprooval, and he nodded. Micheal said,"We'll bring the soldie-" he was interrupted by an echo from what sounded like a Palace Guard,"Too much work! I'm jumping!". Micheal and Tristan looked up at a guard falling from second floor, as soon as he hit the mini-pit in the middle of the council chamber Tristan asked,"Is this the first time this has happened?".

Ocato replied,"No, it's a daily event, it's the only entertainment I have these days...hahahahahahah! That guy's neck is bent back to his foot!".

Micheal asked,"How is that funny?!? That's sick!".

Ocato said,"You start to think things like that are funny after being confined in a huge marble chamber or something without any food but dead guards!" Ocato's head twisted around several times.

Micheal finally said after a moment or two of silence,"Ummm...just give us the contract...and we'll do it. And also, tell the soldiers to meet at _Rosethorn Hall_, my Skingrad House.".

Ocato gave them the contract then Micheal and Tristan left the chamber,"Did you ever know he was that freaky!" Tristan yelled when they got outside. "I knew something about him was wierd".

Five hours after Micheal and Tristan reached _Rosethorn Hall _the soldiers arrived. The soldiers knocked on the door.

Micheal answered it, he saw in the front of the group, their leader...the Adoring Fan. "By Azura by Azura by Azura! It's the Grand Champion!

"Not again..." Micheal said, then he said,"Come in! We have to discuss the route to _Morrowind!"_

After thirteen minutes the Soldiers and the Mercenaries finished their plans, then Tristan said,"Micheal, go get your best swords, daggers, bows, armor, shields, and arrows".

"I already have them, they're in my pack on ShadowMere...", the Argonian stared at Tristan. "She's in the stable, go get your gear. Also, Imperial Soldiers, go and get some food, go hunting if you want, but I reccomend buying the provisions in the town.", "Alright.".

The Adoring Fan replied,"Yes sir", he and the Soldiers got up and headed to out with Micheal.

Micheal returned a few minutes later with a travel sack that looked empty. He opened it and pondered out loud,"I wonder why you can fit six hundred pounds of gear in this thing...".

After a few hours the Soldiers returned with freshly cut Venison, a large amount of vegatables, and fruit. Tristan was the first one to say something,"Alright, I'll cook about two of those huge pieces of Venison.". The Adoring Fan then said,"Ok, we will guard the house, bring the food out to us.", and the guards walked outside after handing Tristan and Micheal the Venison and the other food.

"I'll get this food packed for the jour-", "I sent a messenger to the _Black Marsh_. We're recieving extra Argonian soldiers, extra resources, and best of all-a _Black Marsh_ Naval fleet.", Tristan said as he interrupted Micheal. "We'll be heading to _Bravil _(Bruh-vil), get ready, bring a large amount of vittles.".

It didn't take long until they were off on their quest. "Humph! I wonder what it's going to be like in the future...", Micheal wondered out loud.

"Oh no! I'm having a vision! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!!".

_2,273 Years in the Future_

_"BOOOOOOOOOOOM SHACKALACKALACKALACKA!!!!", Sean (Pronounced: Shawn, or Shaun, either one) yelled as he shot the Experimental MIRV Fat Man._

_Pieces of the cave that housed many children, called 'Little Lamplight' exploded into billions of pieces. He could hear the children's screams, distant, but he could hear them. He began to walk away, "You are a sick monster", his Super Mutant buddy, Fawkes said. "Hard to believe I'm usually the good guy, umm...I did save before I did that right?", Sean asked._

_"Yes, you did, just load the game.", Fawkes said._

_"Well, if I did, Bye-Bye Fawkes.", Sean said_

_As he was pulling the trigge-_

Previous time

"Snap out of it!". Tristan yelled.

Micheal didn't answer which resulted in Tristan slapping him. "Wha-what?!? What the hell was that for, you damned frog?!?".

He continued to slap him...Over...And over...And over again. "Stop it! Damn it...", Micheal said.

After the slapping ended, they were off...Once again. They were seven hours into their trek when, the sun began to dip below the horizon.

"I'm hungry", Micheal complained. "Deal with it!", Tristan screamed at him, "We're going to keep on walking! We're almost there! The freaking city is fifteen feet in front of your freaking face!", the Argonian continued.

They walked into the city, when they got in Micheal said, "This place smells like crap!".

No one replied to what he said. They walked to the dock, some how, 13 Galleons with crossbow cannons were able to fit into a tiny dock.

"Hello! Welcome to this damn fleet! Now, get the fuck on board, and we can go! Get on, damn it! GET ON YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLES!!!", the Admiral of the fleet yelled to them.

They got on board as quickly as they could, making sure to avoid the angry glare of the Admiral.

**Alright, I warned you about one part. So, sorry about the delay...It's not like I'm typing to anyone, hahaha. Well, just leave a Review, and Rate it...In other words, R&R!**


	3. To the Ocean

**Hmm...No reviews so far...Oh well. I guess I'll just continue. My specialty is these types of stories. Just incase, I misspelt Michael, when I created the character over a year ago.**

"Captain! We're ready to go!", one of the Argonian crewmen said.

"Alright, return to your duties. Micheal, Tristan, come.", the Captain said.

"We'll man the Ballistas.", the Adoring Fan said, walking off after saying it.

The group of three trudged up to the (Forgive me if I'm incorrect, I'm not a boat person) Tiller.

"I believe that we should introduce ourselves. My name is...", the captain said while lifting their full head helmet, "Deet-San.".

"I am already familiar with you Micheal", the Female Argonian said to him.

"Hello, I am Tristan. A good friend of Micheal.", Tristan said.

"It is good to meet you.", Deet-San said.

Tristan realized something, "Aren't we a little too far inland?", he asked.

"No, we're far enough inland so it can't get us, and close enough to the Ocean, so that we can head out on time.", Deet-San said.

"What exactly is 'It'?", Tristan asked.

"Hopefully you won't have to find out.", she said.

Micheal asked, "How did you become the Captain of a Galleon?".

"That is a very long story.", Deet-San said.

"We're heading off. Relax.", she said.

Micheal asked, "Where are the barracks?".

"Below deck.", she said while pointing to the hatch.

Micheal walked silently to the hatch and opened it. He walked to one of the Hammocks, and set his sack of items next to it. He then laid down, and rested.

Five hours later, at 8:37 PM, Micheal awoke to commotion. There was yelling, and he could hear arrows being fired from the ran down to the Barracks, seeing Micheal awake, he told him to get up on Deck, "Micheal! There is a Fleet of Pirates attacking us! They are using some sort of weapon...A cannon they call it.".

"Who is their leader?", Micheal asked, impatiently.

"Jack Sparrow, I heard them speaking his name, he is an Imperial.", Tristan said. "Come on! Let's go!".

Tristan ran up to the deck, Micheal luckily had his Daedric armor on at the time. He followed him.

**Meanwhile…**

"Where's the rum, ye scurvy…Lizards?...", Jack asked while fighting one of the Argonians. "Rum? What are you speaking of?", asked the Argonian.

"I'll ask someone else.", Sparrow said before he stabbed the Argonian in the Jogular vein, spewing blood across the deck. "GAAH!!...", the Argonian yelled falling to the ground.

Jack began walking to the rope to board another ship, "I'll go ask these lads where the rum is.", he said looking at Micheal and Tristan combating four Pirates.

Micheal parried an attack from a pirate, proceeding in cutting his head clean off. Tristan held Umbra in one hand, and Chillrend in the other, he stabbed two pirates, twisted the blades in their stomach's, and pulled the blades up, while the pirates screamed in pain. Micheal killed the final pirate, by cutting his right thigh off, not being dead, the pirate would lay there for four minutes, losing all of his blood, and would die, in four minutes.

"Nice job", Jack said walking towards them.

"Do you two have any rum?", Jack asked.

"Rum? I've never heard of it.", Micheal said.

"Alright then, It seems I'll have to kill you.", Jack said while pulling out his blade.

"Bring it on then!", Micheal yelled, "Tristan, finish off the other pirates, this is going to be bloody.", the light blue Argonian finished.

Tristan ran towards other enemies, while Micheal dropped his shield and brought out Goldbrand to accompany 'Micheal's Sword of Fury'. The two stood in silence, both in their individual fighting positions. Micheal, seeing Jack reach for a weapon around his waist area, a Flintlock pistol. Micheal had just enough time to jump to the side, and throw a lightning bolt at him, and narrowly missing him.

Jack lunged at the Argonian, attempting to stab him, he hit him, but did almost no damage, as his cutlass broke on impact of the Daedric armor. "What the…AAGHH!!", he yelled as Micheal stabbed him in the chest, pulling up to his neck, and pulling out the blades.

"That ought to end you", Micheal said as Jack fell to the deck, dead.

Micheal began walking away when he heard, "You forgot one very important thing mate…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.", he said, rising up from his point of death.

Micheal looked back at him, puzzled. Micheal stowed Goldbrand, and jumped at Jack with his Blade of Fury. Jack blocked it, and punched Micheal, winding him.

Micheal recovered quickly, and slashed at him, making Jack fall down, but he just got back up, Micheal thought, _What should I do?...Aha!_ He jumped at Jack, and grabbed his gun, he pointed it at Jack, and pulled the trigger. Jack fell down in shambles.

Micheal, being weary from the battle, stayed back, and kept a watch on Jack's body.

Following the battle, Tristan walked over to Micheal and said, "We have won!...Looks like you have too! We are now in control of more ships, and we have more vittles! We will feast tonight!".


End file.
